


let's take jesus off the dashboard (got enough on his mind)

by orphan_account



Series: keeping each other company [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, M/M, One Shot, Religious Themes, Threats of Violence, i made this in the afternoon till 8 pm, it's not that heavy tho, making out in the car, pls don't judge me, seunglix, usage of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-04-24 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: baby, you're no good for me but baby i want you, i want you.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: keeping each other company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842529
Kudos: 56





	let's take jesus off the dashboard (got enough on his mind)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote all of this today unexpectedly because i was so caught up with it???? my first writing that i finished in a day. this also contains acts of violence, usage of drugs and filthy smut if you're not into that, kindly close this tab or go back, thank you 🌼
> 
> also song recs for this chapter :  
get you - daniel caesar  
the hills - the weeknd  
diet mountain dew - lana del rey

**"Oh dear, I have an idea, you will like this one-" ** Hyunjin quickly put an end to the foolish things his mother had been telling him the moment he woke up on this Sunday. The situation was preposterous and all the brunette wanted was to drive himself home, he was quiet all the time. _ This was no fun at all. _ Raised in a powerful family, treated like a fragile little flower, being prohibited from talking to anyone in the lower class, and had been deprived of all the troubles and fun. _ He appreciated all his parents' hard work but they just took his childhood away from him, although he wasn't a dense, dumb boy. _ As the mass had finally started, the boy didn't ever think he would say this but _ thank God it was a way to shut his nagging mother up. _ He felt beads of sweat trickle down on his face and as he was trying to keep his graceful position, he carefully grabbed the handkerchief from his mother's handbag and lightly dabbed it on his forehead. He may be regretting the fact that he wore a satin dress shirt with a bow around his neck, emphasising his _ delicate disposition _and a fur coat, black slacks and loafers. The cherry on top of his outfit were the golden rings and necklaces he receives during his birthday. 

The yellow lighting gave the church, a soft warm glow and as Hyunjin's mind started to wander off from the gospel of the priest, his eyes were now focused on a seemingly group of boys who had been _ well from his point of view, they were also no longer paying attention to the priest right in front of them _ giggling while whispering at each other's ears and one boy in particular had caught his attention ; His smile is what fascinated him, his sparkling eyes and… _ oh are those braces? _ God those braces glinting in the yellow lit church had the corner of Hyunjin's lips tug into a smile. 

_ Staring was rude, _ he remembered his mother's words echo inside his head as he tried to peel his gaze off the adorable blonde boy he had his eyes laid on yet he just couldn't. He could stare at him all day without any complaints. **"Oh is that Yeji? I couldn't be wrong, could I?" ** _ no mother, the only time you went wrong in was when you decided to bring me to church every Sunday. _

**"I suppose that is her?" ** he quietly replied as he looked back at the priest, while subtly glancing at the boy who couldn't be older than him, if not…perhaps the same age as him or younger? But he did recognize the friends he was with. _ Han Jisung, _ he used to be apart of some band that would occasionally perform at their school back then, and played at some bars as well…the said boy was indeed talented but had a knack of sleeping with almost all of the seniors. Not that Hyunjin cared about whatever reputation Jisung had, all he wanted to know after all was the boy's name. A smirk creeped up into Hyunjin's face as he stood up and followed his mother in suit, _ he couldn't wait for the next Sunday to come. _

On a Monday afternoon, Hyunjin's mother had successfully dragged his only son to church with her. The boy was supposed to meet with his father in the late afternoon, his mother knowing that Hyunjin would only spend his time in the library doing God knows what, decided to drag him along. **"I absolutely have no idea what your father has been teaching you, but the bustier and lingerie that Annie has picked up inside your room and car are enough evidence that you, young man are no better than your uncle! I say, stop this nasty endeavours, it is disconcerting!" ** _ furious would be an understatement, _but his mother was surprisingly calm although her knuckles turned white as she gripped on her parasol, abruptly halting her movements as she turned to face her only, dear son. 

_ Goddammit, Annie. _

**"I did not engage in coitus with any of those women! I haven't thought about that yet, mother!" ** _ who even uses the word 'coitus'? But he decided to use that for the lack of a better word because surely if he went with "i haven't fucked any of those girls, ma!" he would definitely receive a stinging slap from his mother. _ Mrs. Hwang's lips were firmly pressed together as she raised her perfectly plucked brows at her son, rigid cords in neck as she frowned at him. **"Learn from your mistakes, Hyunjin." **the aforementioned boy had placed his hand on the base of his neck while slowly nodding to his mother's words. 

As they made their way inside the church, after being mildly humiliated in the sidewalk and also parking near a café instead of the available lot outside the church, Hyunjin sat on the pews near the altar and stared at the saints in awe. He propped his head in his hands, softly blowing wind at his hair while his mother was engrossed in a conversation with a woman who looked ravishing, and this had piqued the boy's interest. _ No, Hyunjin wasn't after the lovely woman, he was able to make out the familiar face and then realised she was one of the ladies sat in front of the group of good looking yet naughty boys yesterday! She, who also gave them a hostile gaze after being too loud. _

The woman looked young and charming, delicate and expensive. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes, in the search for the cute boy he saw yesterday but alas…he was nowhere to be found. Slumping back on his seat as he was no longer interested on eavesdropping, and turned his head back to the altar, he hated himself for feeling all…fuzzy when he visualises the boy's laugh. The boy himself had calculated the time for when he found someone adorable, when he thought someone looked charming or _ for the lack of a better word _was in love, it would only last for a few hours, a day at best. 

He was snapped out of his reverie when he once again had heard the familiar fruity voice that belonged to his mother. **"This is my dearest son, Hwang Hyunjin!" ** _ oh stupid introductions. _ He forced himself to not roll his eyes, not like he wasn't able to introduce himself but he was glad he was spared the awkward social interaction. **"Sweetheart, this is Mrs. Yang! I have known her for a quite a while and I absolutely adore her knowledge about plants! She even invited the two of us over for dinner!" ** The boy simply smiled at the woman who was giving him a warm smile, **"Are you perhaps in a relationship now, Hyunjin?" **

**"Ah, no ma'am. I am not." **

He desperately tried to avoid the way his mother had looked at him, as if wanting to keep her son's name clear by saying : _no, my son is a virgin_! But truth be told, virginity is just a social construct. Mrs. Yang's warm smile turned into a dimpled grin as she returned her attention back to his mother, _ oh thank God. _

**"I'll be expecting you two by seven pm." **She giggled heartily as she waved goodbye to the two of them, exiting the church. 

  
  
  


⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷

  
  


Perhaps, Hyunjin should have stayed at home instead. He despised seeing his father upset because of his indolent employees, but he did enjoy it when they receive what they deserve. He was a sadistic man who gets off to the thought of doing the most sinful things while making people suffer. The man's hand held its head for support while constantly apologizing to Mr. Hwang, who seemed very upset and disappointed. He only looked at the pleading man with a twisted scowl before stripping his dignity off of him. He made the man bow down and kiss his shoes, Hyunjin shook his head as he rolled his eyes and made his way to the room where he knew his father's fellow businessmen and sons were. He liked one boy's presence so far, admittedly yes he wanted to rip the boy's head off for being so annoying during the first time they met but Hyunjin decided that it was acceptable behaviour compared to the others. _ Besides, Kim Seungmin wasn't all that bad _. Hyunjin did take note that the younger boy was hot when angered. 

They were playing billiards, and Hyunjin saw Seungmin sat on one of the large, vintage sofas, reading a novel. 

**"I hate my life," ** Hyunjin dramatically said as he plopped onto the boy's lap, the younger snorted at his friend's antics and crossed his arms. **"Annie really ratted me out to my mother." ** he complained about the scene that had happened earlier, his friend laughing at him. **"She is getting a good pay from keeping you away from all the fun."**

**"It's fucking annoying." ** Hyunjin said with finality, no longer caring if his cerulean dress shirt was crumpled, Seungmin clucked his tongue and closed his book. **"You weren't at your house earlier, I was planning on showing you the newly opened bookstore, it was to die for!" **Hyunjin knew his friend's love for literary pieces and how he would save them first in a fire instead of him, he's heard about that place and it had opened a week ago and Kim Seungmin frequently giving the store a visit made Hyunjin raise questions. 

**"Was it the books or was it because of a cute guy?" **

A smack delivered a fresh new kind of pain brought by the thick book immediately answered his question. **"You could've just said yes, dickhead!" ** his voice muffled as he held onto his nose, hoping to God it wasn't bleeding, he had a dinner party to attend to _ declining his mother's friend's offer last minute would be a terrible idea and it would only worsen the situation _and showing up with a nose stuffed with cotton balls was not his plan. 

**"He's so shy and bubbly and oh, his freckles just add more to his exquisite beauty. His laugh sounds like church bells, I swear to God, I know I have fallen in love."**

**"That was revolting." ** an involuntary fake smile plastered on his face as he made his way to the table and poured himself a glass of water. **"Piss off, you wouldn't know how it feels." ** and he is right, he wouldn't know what it's like…or maybe he does? He could've retorted with _ Yes I do! I was highly disappointed today when I didn't see the cute boy from yesterday! _But he felt like Seungmin wouldn't ever let him breathe for that, he felt like that kind of information was something he couldn't entrust the boy with just yet. 

  
  


He resorted to matching colors with his mother as he wore a gold satin collared shirt, leaving three buttons open, tucking the shirt into his white trousers and loafers that showed off his ankles and his statement accessories. While his mother had worn a gold satin dress with a fur coat, her hair styled in a bun with golden hair clips attached to it, red lipstick and a pair of red bottoms. Needless to say, they looked expensive…well they really were and as their limousine had stopped at the gates, from the outside this house looks impressive. It has been built with cypress wood and has oak wooden decorations. Small, rounded windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The building is shaped like an L. The extension extends into stylish gardens circling around half the house. The house itself is surrounded by paved ground, with an outdoor eating and relaxing space and various potted plants.

**"Good evening, Seong Yeon! Oh and to you too Hyunjin!" ** Mrs. Yang or So Min had worn a beautifully patterned Sunday wrap dress and gardening gloves, her hair in thick, wavy locks and her nose wrinkling in excitement. _ My mother insists on being too extra, _ Hyunjin thinks to himself as they enter the house, looking at the picture frames and paintings hung on the wall. The scent of lavender had brought Hyunjin a sense of comfort as So Min had lead them to the formal dining room , adorned with a gorgeous view from the Alexandra von Furstenberg plateware, golden cutlery, enthralling bronze designer light fixture, everything seemed to be a piece of art in this house including the fairy like boy who had just came down from the staircase, wearing a beautiful lacey off shoulder dress with ribbons bunched up on the sleeves. The dress reaching his knees and a cute, shy smile was offered to the Hwangs and _ oh wait, oh fuck, Hwang Hyunjin was not prepared for this. _

**"Innie, baby…go ahead and introduce yourself." ** So Min sweetly said as she made sure their guests were seated already, Hyunjin could feel his mother's intense gaze on the seemingly younger boy. **"H-hi...um, my name is Yang Jeongin…I'm 18 and my sincerest apologies if the way I dress bothers you." **

The older boy really tried to look elsewhere, but God he couldn't bare hearing that brittle voice, so he quickly looked at the boy who was at the verge of crying and as if his mother could read his mind, Seong Yeon immediately reassured him that they weren't uncomfortable or anything like that, **"Oh darling, no. I am sorry if that's how it seemed like. I was just new to the sight of your choice of clothing but it does not change who you are and you're doing nothing wrong, it's your clothes and your decisions, love. You look like a pretty little flower, sweety." ** _ Wow, _ Hyunjin blinked three times just to make sure he heard right because if he remembers right, his mother had just called him an _ idiot sandwich _ on the way to the Yang's residence. 

As dinner started, Hyunjin couldn't quite focus on the delicious meal So Min had prepared for them, instead it was at the charming boy seated across him who was glancing at him from time to time and eventually when Hyunjin had caught Jeongin looking at him, the younger would avert his gaze, trying to look calm yet the red blush on his cheeks gave it away. _ In conclusion, Hyunjin was fucking horny and wanted to bend the boy over on the kitchen island and have the younger drool over his body which he took pride of. God that adorable yet sinful outfit and those plump lips. _

He wanted to thank So Min for suggesting that Jeongin gave Hyunjin a tour around the house, well surely the younger would only show him the garden that his mother worked hard for because that was his favourite place and he would be too shy to talk to Hyunjin. Although the garden was located at the back of the house, the older boy was found guilty for stealing glances at Jeongin, who lead the way to his mother's elegant garden, his eyes were trained on the way the dress flowed gently and how his hair seemed so soft and how badly he wanted to pull on them. 

Hyunjin too had some sort of knowledge about plants, but what he had not expect was for Jeongin to start a conversation. **"It sounds…weird but I have actually seen you already around church at some time. You were with Seungmin?" **

**"Oh yeah, I was bored as hell so I bring him along with me." ** _ wait how'd he know- _

**"You two aren't dating or anything, right?" ** Jeongin bit his lip as he sat down on a dainty swing, covered in diamonds as he looked at the older boy with sad puppy eyes. **"Oh god, absolutely not. He's practically my mom's favourite and treats him more like a son than she does to me." ** Seeing that the worried look on Jeongin's face hasn't been replaced by a toothy grin yet made him anxious, **"I don't like him that way." **he said as he decided to sit beside Jeongin by the swing. The younger boy had blushed once again and the brunette was sure he hasn't done anything yet but the boy was already flustered by simply breathing around him. 

**"That's great!" ** Jeongin exclaimed in between giggles, Hyunjin turned to look at the boy's face, asking him softly, **"Why do you say so?" **

**"It's because my bestest friend Felix, likes Seungmin a lot. He wouldn't shut up about him! And I would hate to see him upset, he just doesn't deserve to be sad." **Jeongin pouted, the older boy couldn't help himself but to coo at this. 

**"Awh, well…who knows? Seungmin doesn't either. It's fine Innie, they'll work themselves out." **

Jeongin blushed again and Hyunjin was getting used to it until he realised he'd let a nickname, _he's pretty sure his mother only uses_, slip out. 

**"Fuck, I am sorry. I don't even know you well enough, shit...I should have asked first, I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay, I wouldn't mind being friends with you." **Jeongin showed him that smile that drove a lot of people insane. The boy was harmless, he seems like a royal character who the woodland creatures adore and is carefree, loved by all and is just delightful and enticing. He's too much to bare. Hyunjin was glad he had a high sense of self control. 

**"I like the cute nickname too, don't worry. You can keep calling me that if you want to."**

**"H-" **at this point, Hyunjin too was blushing as he diverted his gaze. _Just why couldn't he shut the fuck up instead of acting foolish in front of the boy? _

  
  
  


⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷

TW!! : CONTAINS USAGE OF DRUGS!!! VIOLENCE TOO! 

Hyunjin was a lot of things, but dense wasn't one of them. The brunette was good at…well almost everything and being the privileged kid he was, he could not accept defeat especially if it came from someone who had been on his nerves for quite a while now. Deciding that lashing out on the pretty boy would be an awful decision since he had agreed to meet up with Jeongin at Felix's bookstore after lunch and getting his hands bloody _ also he's heard that Minho puts up one hell of a fight so he wouldn't really dare risk his pretty face. _

He began to roll. 

His group of friends _ which didn't include Seungmin because even though they became good friends, he knew that the younger boy may slip up and expose his late night rendezvous to his parents _were surprised at first to figure out that among them, Hyunjin was the best out of all of them, even better than Chan and Woojin couldn't roll for shit. Hyunjin held the paper in his hands, keeping his thumb on the filter and his other fingers on the backside. He gently curled his fingers, keeping the back stable, and tucked the front edge between the weed and the back end of the paper. 

By the time he felt calmer, and no urge to beat the shit out of anyone due to his anger, the joint was tight and slightly damp. Their hangout place was at Jackson's house, despite the extravagance, several boys were passed out and sprawled out each night, and Hyunjin stood up bidding a farewell to Jinyoung, Chan, and Changbin. Before he could exit the salon, he heard laughter and knew damn well that Changbin was the one who had said, ** _"Homeboy has found a cute boy and is seeing him today. I swear to God, if he doesn't have the balls to ask the boy out, I'll personally ask Minho to punch him square in the face."_ **

  
  
  
  


**"So Jeongin, you're staying here throughout the whole summer, right? Explains why you're here almost everyday as well?" ** Hyunjin heard Seungmin ask the blonde boy and surely enough, the raven haired male was silently pleading for Jeongin to be distracted by Hyunjin so he and Felix could have some alone time. The blonde boy was now explaining how glad he was that his mother had been loose with him and how she wasn't as strict as before, **"Mom thinks I do the d word sometimes, but that's insane!" ** Jeongin whined as he knitted his brows and put on his infamous pout _ which by the way does not fail to turn Hyunjin's knees into jelly. _

**"What's the d word exactly, Jeongin?" ** Seungmin asked, tilting his head to the side. Felix caught up rather quickly and answered, **"I think he meant…drugs?" ** The youngest nodded his head and sulked, **"It's not like people who use them are bad, right? Some use them as a source of living, some for entertainment…" **

**"Have you ever thought about using one?" ** Jeongin visibly tensed up as he swallowed dryly and chuckled, hitting Seungmin softly. **"I- no thanks, though I do have a friend who sells drugs as a business, he's told me all about it and I am no near disappointed. He's still my good friend, after all." ** The boy explained, still wearing that pout which you couldn't say no to, Hyunjin decided he had to make his way to the counter after hiding from the bookshelves, _ and also because he basked in the way Jeongin stared at him like a God…wait a minute- _

**"Hi Hyunjin!" ** Felix was the first to notice his presence, soon enough the two boys did and Seungmin let out a cough, walking right beside Felix, leaving Jeongin by the front desk with a cute shade of pink dusting his cheeks. _ He's wearing blush? And just when I thought he couldn't look more enchanting. _

The youngest boy was wearing a sheer collared dress shirt with long puff sleeves and a tennis skirt and a gold belt around it, accentuating his lithe waist and also a pair of white converse. He also noticed the hair clip made out of pearls and he loved how his outfit contrasts the younger boy's angelic look. Hyunjin opted for a plain black shirt, checkered pants and a belt from Gucci, Dr. Martens and a trenchcoat. 

**"Innie, come on. The whole city is waiting for you." **Hyunjin had insisted on giving the boy a tour of the city since the only locations Jeongin knew around Los Angeles were the Church, his own house, the park and the mall. Hyunjin decided to visit his favourite museum and dining places. 

_ What he did not expect was for the younger to actually grab onto his hand since Hyunjin had bowed like a Prince, offering his hand to Jeongin. _

If it was possible for humans to burst into flames, he would currently be burning and if it weren't for the obnoxious yell Felix let out, Hyunjin would've forgotten where he was taking the younger boy. 

  
  


⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷

It wasn't what Hyunjin wanted to happen, but it did, _ unfortunately. _ He remembered how disgusted he was and how he never ever should have left the boy's side but he was stupid enough that he did. He was so scared and he hated the smug look on the man's face. Hyunjin's anger got the best of him which resulted to him kicking and punching the man until he saw blood running out of his nose and mouth, the man may have been a lady-killer but the brunette was fuming. The only thing that had stopped him from completely murdering the man was a pair of warm hands that tightly held him and _ he didn't mean it, he really didn't _but he thrashed out and grabbed the arms of whoever dared to interfere with his business and harshly pushed them away, not giving a fuck on how rough he had discarded the person or if the concerned person got hurt, he wasn't gonna let that man sexually assault Seungmin and get away with it. But what did stop him was a sharp blow in the stomach that sent him backwards. He felt pain seep through his body as he held onto his abdomen, while looking at the delinquent. A pair of platform boots, ripped jeans, a band shirt and a red flannel. 

Minho was snarling at him as he looked down on Hyunjin, the younger boy was confused. _ How dare this fucker attack me out of nowhere? _

**"What the fuck is wrong with you? I wasn't finished with him yet! You don't even know him!" **

Hyunjin angrily spat out, as he tried to keep himself from serving a punch. The older boy laughed at him but was quick to respond, **"Yeah, you're right. I don't, but I know him," ** Minho referred to the boy who was right behind him and Hyunjin's eyes were as wide as saucers and he let out a string of profanities when he saw Jeongin, sat down on the floor, confusion and fear was written all over his face as tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes. _ Oh no, oh god no. _

**"And no one dare lays a hand on my friend." **Minho venomously stated as he walked past Hyunjin who was filled with regret as he tried to open his mouth and explain himself to Jeongin for hurting him, then Seungmin arrived, looking much better after Felix had comforted him, taking Hyunjin in his arms and talking about how he thankful he was to have him but the older boy went too far. The two boys were looking at each other as their friends dragged them out of the party on the opposite exits. 

  
  


**"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! God fuck it! I fucked up big time! I fucking hate it!" ** Hyunjin screamed inside his car, along with Seungmin who was trying to calm his nerves. **"He'll eventually forgive you, jinnie. Don't stress yourself too much, I really appreciate you standing up for me but promise me you won't hurt yourself again."**

**"Hurt me? I only hurt two people today and goddamnit, I hate how he looked so afraid of me." **Hyunjin turned to his best friend and ran his fingers through his brown locks. Just when he thought things were going his way, it had been a month since the dinner had occurred at the Yang's residence and it was almost everyday that the two boys spent their days together, if not, Hyunjin would be all irritated and impatient. The older boy would constantly drive himself all the way to Jeongin's house and join him in his gardening activities. What Hyunjin didn't know however was that Jeongin was an excellent singer, he had this mellifluous singing voice, an angelic face and the brunette couldn't feel any luckier. 

Seungmin looked at him, eyes a little glassy and pupils a bit unfocused. He was having a little trouble on focusing and his shoulders were a bit slumped that it took a minute for Hyunjin to realise something. **"Oh fuck Minnie, I think you got secondhand high." ** the brunette apologized again but the younger dismissively waved him off. **"I am fine, if you could…uhh please drop me off at Felix's instead? I promised I will stay over."**

_ Oh...the older boy chewed on his lip and felt his heart sink. It hasn't even been a day but God, he was so worried for Jeongin. He didn't wanna be an asshole by raining on his best friend's parade just because he fucked up his chances with Jeongin… _

**"Geez, calm down I can hear the gears turning in your non existent figurative brain. Jeongin may be innocent and dense but he isn't dumb. I'm sure he'll come around, it hasn't even been an hour since the incident happened!" **

  
  
  


The next time Hyunjin sees Jeongin was at church, funny. Tonight the younger was bold enough to wear a frilly blouse inside the pretty short cherry dress that hugged his body perfectly and wedged heels, the boy's outfit had attracted a lot of lustful gazes, _ motherfuckers, _Hyunjin thought to himself as even Jeongin's close friend, Jisung had his arm draped over Jeongin's waist. The boy fluttered his eyelashes as he told some stupid joke to Jeongin which made him giggle, Hyunjin was right across where they sat and it takes all the boy's willpower to not grab Jeongin away from Jisung. He didn't have the chance to apologise for his actions because he was constantly dragged by his father out of the city and tonight was the only night he could put at end to this awkward atmosphere. 

Finally, _ it felt like a fucking year inside that church, _ Hyunjin quickly went to the bathroom to regain his composure and hide his boner properly because staring at Jeongin's exposed milky thighs throughout the mass was not okay. He knew Mrs. Yang would still be in there along with his mother, and luckily he was right as he made his way, strutting to his mother's side when he saw Jeongin's breathing stop for a moment but then a pair of lips attached themselves onto the blonde boy's cheeks which resulted to turning Jeongin into a fit of giggles. _ Just what the absolute fuck is going on? _ Jisung kissed his _ friend _goodbye as he walked out of the church, the two ladies didn't seem to notice but Hyunjin was death-defying. His stares that were sent towards Jeongin had the younger shiver. As he avoided Hyunjin's gaze, excusing himself to the parking lot, and the older boy being the little shit that he smirked as he put on a sickeningly sweet smile. 

**"Mrs. Yang, you wouldn't mind if I took Innie out for a late night drive around town, right?" **

He gets what he wants, and the tone of his voice sounded exactly like the one that obviously screamed he didn't take a no for an answer. He soon followed in suit, he was finally gonna claim this cute soft boy as his. Jeongin squealed when he felt a pair of hands wrap around him, stopping him from entering his mom's car. 

**"You walk so slow baby, it's dangerous." ** Hyunjin whispered in Jeongin's ear, caressing the boy's soft tummy. **"H-h-hyunjin, I…" ** the older was quick to interrupt the boy when he carefully spun the boy around so that the younger was facing him. **"Baby, I'd like to let you know that I am incredibly sorry for hurting you. I am so sorry for acting like a fool, I hope you forgive me, darling." ** _ Hyunjin indeed gets everything he wants. _The way he heard Jeongin take a deep breath as the brunette was placing soft butterfly kisses on his hand up to his arm was the reaction he wanted. 

**"Would you let me make it up to you, darling?" ** Hyunjin asked as he wrapped his arms around Jeongin, now attacking the younger boy's neck with open mouthed kisses, also leaving marks as he trailed upwards. He placed wet kisses on the boy's cheeks and Jeongin let out a shaky whimper, and his frail hands tried to push Hyunjin away so he could breathe properly, **"I wasn't mad or anything, Hyunjin. I interfered and that was stupid of me, I'm sorry."**

Hyunjin felt relieved from hearing this, he brushed the boy's hair with his fingers and resumed on marking the boy his. **"Baby, you were only concerned for me. You aren't stupid okay? Now let's get inside my car, I told your mom I'll be showing you this beautiful place."**

Truth be told, Jeongin was sure he had seen every place in Los Angeles accompanied by Hyunjin but he didn't complain, he had missed the older boy and all he wanted to be was to be right beside him. Hyunjin's right hand made its way to the younger boy's thigh and lightly squeezed it which elicited a soft moan out of the boy's mouth. Jeongin could swear, he saw that devilish grin on Hyunjin's face as he drove the two of them away. That hand suddenly moved upwards and was now pinching Jeongin's inner thighs and oh god the boy was so sensitive. While Daniel Caesar's 'Get You' was softly playing in the background, the blonde boy was trying his best to keep himself quiet and he heard the older laugh at him. 

**"Baby, it's only the two of us. I wanna hear those pretty sounds you make."**

**"Hyunjin, I…I really really like you a lot and-" **The aforementioned boy had turned his attention to the younger boy, his smug look no longer found as he was looking at Jeongin with a fond gaze. He ushered the boy to continue, the younger cleared his throat and placed his hands on top of Hyunjin's. 

**"I am concerned about how you look at me sometimes, Felix said that it was either you wanted to jump me or kiss me hard…"**

Hyunjin parked the car into an empty parking lot in front of a closed supermarket and giggled at how pouty the younger was, **"Awh baby, was it not obvious yet? I don't want to see you cover those marks, okay? I want them to be aware of who you belong to."**

**"You're so, so, so pretty, Jinnie." ** Jeongin chewed on his lip as he held onto the boy's hand with his own. The older smiled softly and threaded his left hand onto the blonde locks and they both fell into a kiss which became _ dirty. _ Hyunjin had carried Jeongin to the backseat of his Jeep and knocking him down with soft kisses, the younger boy deepens the kiss and despite his inexperience, Hyunjin was okay with that and found it amusing. 

A warm hand caressed Jeongin's cheek and the younger leaned into the touch and smiled sweetly at the boy on top of him. A thumb brushed over his lower lip and _ god, Hyunjin just wanted to fuck him till Jeongin couldn't walk anymore. _

**"Baby, tell me to stop if you no longer enjoy what we're doing." ** Hyunjin muttered lowly as he resumed marking Jeongin's thighs, the younger let out a whimper and the brunette immediately looked at him. **"Please keep going, J-j-jisung told me…h-how good it felt and and and I wanna do it with you." ** _ Literally, what the fuck Han Jisung? _

**"Whatever you want, darling."** He gasped softly, his hands clutching tightly in the older boy's shirt, and Jeongin heard himself moan as Hyunjin's teeth nipped at his lower lip, heat curled in his abdomen in response as sparks of pleasure tripped down his spine. He felt Hyunjin smile against his mouth as he cautiously experimented, and then a hand was curled around the nape of his neck, squeezing gently when he did something the other man apparently liked.

When Jeongin returned the nip he'd received earlier, Hyunjin made a noise deep in his throat that caused the younger man's skin to buzz pleasantly, and a second later, Hyunjin was coaxing him into open-mouthed kisses that made him dizzy. **"Hnngg, Jinnie...I feel funny." ** the boy moaned out as he covered his hard cock and the brunette smirked at him, **"You have to wait a little longer, love. Don't worry, daddy is gonna take good care of you at home."**

_ No, Hyunjin did not want Jeongin to lose his virginity in his car. He wanted the boy to remember his first time, although there will be so many more after tonight, he just wanted to treat the boy right. _

The younger boy was already a drooling mess and Hyunjin had only two fingers inside him yet the boy was thrashing in pleasure and sensitivity while he played with his cock. The blonde boy could be as loud as he wanted, he didn't care. His father was out of the country, his mother had a flight to Macau after church. There was no way Hyunjin was gonna let Jeongin hold back those pretty little noises. **"Jinnie, no more teasing please. Want…want that one instead," **The boy looked ravishing, laid out and messy all for Hwang Hyunjin's eyes only. His hair sticking out in different directions, saliva dripping down from his lips to his collarbone, lips in a red puffy state, and eyes filled with lust. 

**"What baby? What does my darling want?" ** Hyunjin asked, testing the waters as he heard a cry, **"Want daddy's cock! Baby wants to be filled! Pretty please!!" ** Jeongin begged as tears fell down all the way to his flushed cheeks, **"Such a good baby who wants to be dicked down so bad, that's what you want, don't you? You want this huge cock inside your slutty hole, hmm?" **

Jeongin frantically nodded as he grinded on Hyunjin's fingers, closing his eyes shut and let pleasure take over him. He manhandled his baby and placed him on top of him, admiring his clueless look as his brows were knitted together. His hands steadying Jeongin as he slammed the boy's hips down to his cock and the surprised moan the younger let out. Jeongin throws his head back and whines, trying to slam himself down harder. He sits down hard and cries out when Hyunjin leans forward to bite at one of his nipples, flicking his tongue over the tender bud until Jeongin starts to shake.

**"‘S okay baby, ‘m right here."** says Hyunjin around Jeongin's nipples. 

**"Keep going for me, yeah?"**

Jeongin wraps his hands around Hyunjin's neck and then does as he’s told, his thighs bracketing Hyunjin's hips and squeezed into the confines of Hyunjin's large, mattress . The older boy rubs at his hips for a few more moments before his hands start to wander, snaking down Jeongin's lower back until they’re each palming a cheek of Jeongin's ass, gripping onto him as he fucks himself down on Hyunjin's cock.

**"Hng, God…" ** Jeongin groans once he’s found an angle that has Hyunjin hitting his prostate every time Jeongin sits down. Hyunjin was clearly too caught up in watching Jeongin bounce on top of him. _ What a naughty baby. _ **"Don't you love the feeling baby? This is what good boys deserve, don't you think so?" **Hyunjin gasps out, scratching at Jeongin's skin because he knew damn well that the younger loved wearing backless short gingham dresses whenever they were out in the beach, and Hyunjin had planned just that. 

**"Yes, daddy. I really do!!" **

**"Of course you do, baby. I bet you'd let me do anything I wanted to you, hmm?" **

No sooner has he done that then Hyunjin is shoving two fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and making Jeongin almost gag in surprised pleasure. 

**"You like this too, baby?" **

Jeongin again nods frantically, sucking on Hyunjin's fingers as the older boy's thrusts start to get harder, bouncing Jeongin in his lap. It makes him feel deliciously slutty to have something in his mouth while he’s getting his ass roughly fucked, helping him climb closer and closer to orgasm as Hyunjin presses a third finger inside, forcing Jeongin's lips to stretch a bit.

**"Close…g-gonna come," ** Jeongin tries to mumble against Hyunjin's fingers which were shoved in his mouth, sobbing a little at how pathetic he sounds. **"Oh baby, so soon?" **Hyunjin asks, sounding a bit disappointed. Hyunjin brings his other hand in between their bodies and grips Jeongin's cock tightly around the base.

**"Don’t want you to come yet,"** hisses Hyunjin rocking his hips up over and over. Absolutely loving how Jeongin looked so fucked up, drooling, crying and just being so submissive to him. No longer being the gentleman he was earlier. **"You won't come till I tell you, yeah? bet I could make you hold for days until you can't fucking take it anymore baby." **

**"Oh my God, please, jinnie…please"** Jeongin mumbles as he groans around Hyunjin's fingers. He was so turned on he couldn't even think straight. It comes out all jumbled, he was a stuttering mess for him. **"please wanna come…" **

**"Mmmn what was that? I can't hear you." ** Hyunjin says, his brown eyes wicked as he keeps into fucking Jeongin. The younger boy loses his strength, his legs giving up as Hyunjin hits his prostate over and over. ** "Please, please…"**

Hyunjin then starts to stroke his cock quickly, abandoning his tight grip and sending Jeongin barrelling toward his orgasm. Jeongin squeezes his eyes shut, another sob getting stuck in his throat as he bites down on Hyunjin's fingers and comes, collapsing forward as he keeps Hyunjin deep inside him and spurts between their bodies. Hyunjin makes a low noise in his throat and pulls his fingers out of Jeongin's mouth, gripping the younger boy's hip with his wet hand and leaning forward to kiss him. 

**"There are billions of people in the planet and I managed to fall in love with you, how incredible is that?" **

Hyunjin asks as he relishes in the way Jeongin looks at his love-filled eyes. After the two of them cleaned themselves, while laying on the bed now dressed in comfortable pyjamas, as cheesy as it sounded, Hyunjin muttered the words,

**"I have never felt this weak, not until I met you."**

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
